The palm of a giant's hand
|details = This request is from the town Scholar. There is a precondition that it must be a sailor who has researched about reindeer... You've done that, right? Do you remember what the antler of a reindeer looks like? Apparently one has been found that looks fuzzy. It apparently looks like the enormous hand of a giant. First, go ask for details at the library. |step1 = /I went and believed it/Amsterdam/Scholar/ I've been waiting for you. First, please listen to my story. A few days ago, I received a request from a Town Official in Bergen to investigate something. Someone discovered the bone from the hand of a giant and he wanted me to do some research on it. I looked upon it with a measure of doubt. But, just for an instant, I could almost believe it was true.. |step2 = /Horn of the giant monster/Amsterdam/Scholar/ But, in fact, it was a giant horn. It had at least ten different branches and it spread out for one meter. And, furthermore, it was only from one side. It wasn't the bone of a giant, but it must have been the horn of a giant animal. |step3 = /To Bergen/Amsterdam/Scholar/ So I want you to do some investigation about that animal. The Town Official at Bergen should be holding onto that horn. Have him show it to you and, while you have the chance, also talk to him about it. |step4 = /Where did the horn go...?/Bergen/City Official/ The giant animal horn? Oh... it's gone off somewhere. I didn't keep it properly and just left it outside. It must been carrief off by a bear or something. Sorry, but I don't really have anything to tell you. After I learned it wasn't a giant's bone, I lost all interest in it. |step5 = /Cute town official/Bergen/Barkeep/ The reason why the Town Official was so full of himself the other day was because of that horn? He's always so sullen, so, thinking that he had the bone of a giant on his hands, maybe he even showed a bit of a pleasant side. So you're investigating that creature? |step6 = /Just can't help but talk about it/Bergen/Barkeep/ Then you should talk to that Sailor over there. For the last few minutes, he's been glancing over at you. He's acting like he knows something. Maybe he's dying to talk to you about it. |step7 = /Near the water/Bergen/Seafarer/ Ah, you found me out. You see through everything, don't you, Barkeep? I heard this story from one of my Sailor mates. After entering the waters northeast of this town, they anchored at some land nearby to procure some water. While they were resting at the water's edge, they witnessed this scene in the distance... |step8 = /Strength of a giant deer/Bergen/Seafarer/ There were two giant deer, a parent and child, and a bear that targeted them. Although they were about the same size, you'd think the deer would be the one attacked. But it actually started things first. Threatening its foe with its huge body and horns, it eventually drove the bear away. If a real battle broke out, there's not telling who would have won. |stepfinal = Investigation of a giant deer/Scandinavia West Coast/near southeastern Lone Cedar/ The animal whose horn resembled a giant's palm in both shape and size was apparently a giant deer about the same size as a bear. It also seems that animal is powerful enough to go up against a bear. You should disembark at the land northeast of Bergen and investigate the animal. |discoXP = 936 |cardXP = 468 |reportXP = 315 |reportfame = 110 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = map/Large deer map/Ecological Research/1/Biology/1///Reindeer |subQ1 = quest/Demon of the forest/Ecological Research/8/Biology/10/Nordic/1/Wolverine |chainQ1 = |landarea = Scandinavia West Coast |seaarea = Norwegian Sea }}